Hammer
The Hammer is, as expected, a bog-standard hammer that can be found in Granny. It was added in Update 1.0, and it is required to beat the game. In certain situations, it is not required as the player can do a plank trick and make Granny move the planks for them. Appearance and Properties The Hammer is made up of the head and the handle. The head is composed of a circular shape, with a pyramid like shape coming off of that. Both of these parts appear to be made of metal The handle is a long cylindrical piece of wood connected to the head of the Hammer. The handle appears to be made of a fairly dark, weathered wood. The Hammer is heavy enough to activate Bear Traps. Uses The Hammer has four main uses: #It can be used to knock off the plank on the Main Door. #It can be used to break the Security Camera in the Jail Cell. This is not necessary, but very helpful. #It can be used to knock down the Planks in the Attic. #It can be used to knock down the Planks that block the doorway to the Crow Room Closet. Spawning Below is some information about where the Hammer can spawn. For more information on this, see Item Locations. * Inside the Well, located in the Backyard * On the workbench in the Basement * In the Car trunk, located in the Garage * Sewer Cell table Trivia * Unlike the Cutting Pliers, the Hammer does not appear to have any blood on it, and it is unknown what Granny actually used it for before the Player was brought into the house. Although, she may have used the Hammer to nail the Planks, which may explain why there is no blood on it. * It is one of the few tools to have multiple uses; the other ones being the Cutting Pliers, Shotgun (and Ammo), Crossbow (and Tranquilizer Darts), and the Screwdriver (if Extra Locks is enabled). * Along with the Cutting Pliers, this is one of the most useful items in the game as it has four separate main uses. * This is one of the Key Items, because you need it to break the Plank in the Attic, which leads to useful items for both escape methods. * Technically, the Player could play without the Hammer, if they perform the plank glitch where you throw something over to the Jail side of the Attic and Granny will knock over the Planks and if they escape using the Car Escaping Procedure as the Hammer is needed for the Main Door Escaping Procedure. However, they would essentially be forced to lock themselves inside the active jail cell which is time-consuming to take apart and can be very risky, especially on higher difficulty levels or when she is on the upper floors. * The Hammer used to spawn in the Living Room, in a drawer in the Bedroom 1 and the Hidden Closet. * Upon Version 1.7.1, the Hammer is needed on Preset #3 to escape, even if the Player performs the plank glitch. It is needed to open the Door, while the Car's Engine Part is in the Abandoned House Closet, which requires the Hammer. ** The Hammer is also required on Preset #5 even if the Player wants to escape via the Car, as: *** The Special Key is in the Abandoned House Closet. *** The Playhouse Key is in the Special Room's Locker. *** The Spark Plug is in the Cogwheel Safe. * It's not known how the Player takes off the planks with the Hammer. Gallery 0CFC6335-B419-423F-BA1C-3BE205BC0239.png 68322D20-CEBF-4055-AD05-A24690786B14.png BE461EF3-E0E3-4980-9DF4-29B0C51B262D.png 84EF4676-BB86-4603-B9CF-F9CBD42F274B.png Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Version 1.0 Category:Required Items